Walk in the Park
by Unleashed111
Summary: It stared with Maka and her father going for a walk but they come across a powerful witch. Without Soul can Maka match wavelength with her father and defeat the evil witch? This is a bad summary. T for minor blood


**Forgive some OCness if you find any, I am new to this fandom I have a good grasp on the characters though. I'm watching the end of season 2 right now. The witch Alice is my own!**

Maka was sitting quietly in her home, Soul was out with Black Star doing who know what. So she had the whole afternoon to read. That was until a certain redhead came blasting though the door.

"OOOHHH, MAKA! PAPA WANTS TO GO ON A WALK WITH YOU!" He sang loudly.

Maka dropped her book in surprise. Her dumb father just couldn't knock like a normal dad. She sighed and looked up before answering.

"Dad! Knock before entering. And I don't want to go on a walk with you" She growled and got up to make herself some lunch.

Spirit paniced, now his daughter thought he was like a burglar! He breaks into people's houses without knocking! What would he do!

"Come on it's father's day and all I want is a nice 30 minute walk with my sweet daughter!" Spirit got down onto his knees and started to cry.

Maka groaned, if it would make him leave her alone for the rest of the day then fine. Anyways it was only half an hour! She sighed and turned to her father who was on his knees sobbing.

"I fine but only half an hour then I'm going home and don't bother me again today!" Maka walked over to grab her coat and slipped her shoes on.

"Aw! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Spirit started to sob.

He got up quickly and dragged her out the door barely letting her grab her coat. When the got outside they headed down the street and to the park. Most of the walk there was quiet and tense, neither side knew quite what to do. They made it to the park when Spirit broke the awkward silence between them.

"So Maka, how did you like that present I got you for doing so well on your test?" His eyes were all excited.

Maka made a disguised face. "Ew! What kind of present was that!"

His face fell, "What do you mean? You didn't like the book I got you?"

She looked at him harshly, she was about to say something when she saw the true confusion in his eyes. Did he really not know what he got her?

"All I got were some creepy underwear!" She said after a pause.

His face turned into rage, "Why that witch! I gave her money to buy you a book but she spent it on herself instead!"

That's what happened? Maka looked at his face, it was crunched up with anger. Her father really was stupid sometimes, why would he trust that witch? It was kind of funny, her stupid father. His face of anger melted away and turned into confusion when she started to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" He stutter.

"You are! Why the hell would you trust a witch!" She fell over and laughed loudly.

People around them started to stare. Spirit giggled nervously, if his daughter thought it was funny then an maybe it she would like him if he started to laugh. He laughed along but by the time he started she had stopped.

"Dad, it's not that funny, why are you so weird!" Maka stood up ad dusted herself off.

Spirit stopped laughing after that, they began to walk again. They headed to the bookstore when suddenly Maka felt a strong witch soul right outside Death City, it wasn't doing much just hovering outside. It was like it was waiting for something.

"Papa. I think there is a very powerful witch just outside of Death City." Maka said softly.

He paused for a moment and stared at her, as if he was searching her for somthing. "Hmm, shall we find out what it's doing here?"

Maka looked down at her feet, it was stupid to go with out Soul, but she didn't want to act like a coward in front of her dad. Even if something did go wrong her father could protect them, right? She looked back up to her father and nodded bravely. He smiled, that was his Maka, never backing down from the challenge! If something did go wrong he could protect them. He could prove then how brave and selfless her father is! Maka started to run in the direction of the soul. It brought them right on the outskirts of the city, there was a witch dress in a dog-like outfit. She turned when she heard them coming.

"Oh, so you finally have arrive?" The Witch turned. "My name is Alice, you seem to have brought a friend."

Maka growled, "What do you want!"

"Why you of course! You seem your partner Soul and I have met before and I wanted revenge. What better way than capture his partner and kill her right in front of him?" Alice said sweetly. "I knew you would come because I only let me soul be seen by you so you were the only one who would come!"

Spirit stepped up from behind Maka and stood in front of her protectively. This witch was going down if she wanted to mess with his little Maka!

"Leave my daughter alone!" Spirit shouted.

Several blades came shooting out of his body, and he took a threatening step forwards. To his surprise Alice laughed.

"So your the famous Death Scythe? And this is your daughter? Hm, I could make this very interesting!" Alice laughed.

With a flick of her fingers the blades on his body disappeared. They both gasped, this was getting dangerous. Without protection Maka would get killed for sure.

"What did you do!" Spirit yelled.

He hand balled up into fists and growl menacingly. Maka started to think quickly, their only hope was to escape.

"Don't worry you see. I know what happens when the weapon and mister's soul don't match up. So I used a weakened spell to prevent the weapon to transform. Now, you can only transform by completely becoming a Scythe." Alice grinned.

Maka panicked what would they do now? Their souls don't match up so it would hurt both of them. What was this witch trying to do?

"I want at least a little challenge before I catch you. I wouldn't feel victorious if I didn't have one." Alice smiled.

With another snap of her fingers a big glowing blue box appeared around them. They were trapped inside and there was nothing they could do about it. The only way out was to fight it out.

"I'll give you 10 minutes to get yourself ready then you'll come with me so I can exact my revenge." Alice started to laugh.

Spirit turned to Maka, his eyes were full of panic. His lovely little daughter will die and he can't stop it.

"You have to use me! We have to go into one another's souls to match wavelength. I can slightly change yours but it won't be enough!" Spirit babbled nervously.

Maka looked at him a shook her head. There was no way she was going into that guy's soul.

"Change into your weapon form." Maka ordered.

Spirit looked unsure but did anyways. Maka reached forwards and grabbed it. She was able to pick it up but it was too heavy due to the fact that their souls were only barely aligned. Maka dropped the heavy black scythe from her hands. Spirit transformed back into his human fom.

"Come on Maka! Soul's sanity is on the line here! Do it for Soul, not me!" Spirit begged.

Maka looked up, she had forgotten that Soul would suffer too. She looked at her father, he was begging her to use him. She looked at him carefully, her father was a cheater and mean to mom, but what else could she do? She had to save Soul and maybe her father as well. So what he had his own flaws he was still related to her. She wish it wasn't so but he is anyways.

"Let's do this quickly." she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled, "Let's get started."

She took his hands and closed her eyes. He gripped he back and closed his eyes. They both then lost themselves in each other's soul. Maka found guilt and love for her and mother in his soul and he found pain and anger in her's. They both slowly started to understand one another and their wavelength's became the same. As soon as they finished they pulled away from each other and opened their eyes. The both had tears in their eyes as they finally understood one another.

"I'm so sorry Maka I'll never go out with another woman again." Spirit was sobbing now.

"I want you to be happy to daddy." Maka said, she tried to hold back her tears and be brave but failed.

The hugged each other totally forgetting the witch right in front of him. They heard clapping and they looked turned to see the witch before them.

"Aw, how sweet! Too bad it won't last long, Time's up!" Alice lunged forwards.

Maka jumped away, just barely dodging he attack. She looked for her father, she would need him now. The dust cleared and she spotted him on the other side of the box. Great! Now they were separated! Her dumb father still has become any smarter.

"Maka!" He shouted and started to run towards her.

Alice threw what looked like dog collars at him, they were spinning at deadly speed. They could slice anything in half. He jumped and quickly dodged them, Alice stared at him in surprise. He jump onto her head and lanched himself into the air, turning into a scythe on the way. Maka ran forwards and sprang up into the air catching it, she then swung it downwards with a mighty force, Alice quickly dodged. It wasn't fast enough, she had cut her left arm badly. Blood dripped down her arm and the cut continued to bleed. Alice stumbled backwards, she growled and cast a spell that sent a large 3 headed dog towards them.

"Ready dad?" Maka asked.

His face appeared on the blade. "Ready when you are."

Maka smiled, "Soul Resonance!" the both chanted.

They souls combined and the scythe grew very large the rainbow colored blade went both ways.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka cried.

A large beam of energy shot from the blade, through the dog and towards Alice. Again she managed to dodge the attack but it caused he a lot of damage. The dust and rock began to settle and out came Spirit and Maka. They were still in witch hunter form. Maka had a look of death on her face, Alice growled her adventurous side always got the better of her but now she was going to die because of it. Maybe she should have attacked when they weren't combined totally, then she would have won for sure. Alice tried to back away but it was too late. With a single swipe the cut her in half and her soul floated there gentle. Maka sighed, it was finally over. Spirit came out of his form and groaned. The blue barrier faded, the witch's magic was gone. Spirit reached forwards and grabbed the soul. He looked at it and then eat it.

"Did you really have to eat it?" Maka whined. "I could have given it to Soul!"

"Well yeah, where else would we put it and we can't have anyone coming along and eating it. Plus you and Soul have to do it together not me and you. Now, would you like me to get you a book?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah, sure. Happy Father's Day." Maka held his hand and walked back into town.


End file.
